A&O:The New Wolf
by The Fanfic Enthusiast
Summary: This is my first story so please comment and rate
1. The Beginning Of A New Chapter

**A/N: Hello all! This is my first story so please give me constructive criticism. and enjoy!**

Chapter 1

**No-Ones** **Pov**

_Beep beep. Beep beep._ _Beep beep._

"Argh, I hate that alarm" Louie muttered as he stirred from his sleep and pressed the dismiss button on his Samsung Galaxy s9. First day of his new school. Jasper High was the best rated and most popular school in this part of Canada so he was very lucky to be accepted. He reluctantly got out of bed and sprayed himself with his Lynx Gold deodorant before turning on the shower.

"Hey Zach" He said as his phone lit up with a happy face on it.

"_Yes Louie?" _Zach said in a cheery voice

"Play my Morning playlist" Louie said looking at the beaming screen.

_"Certainly!" _Replied Zach as the screen switched to Spotify and started playing '7 Years' by Lucas Graham.

_10 minutes later..._

As he dried himself off afterwards he began to wonder what his new school would be like. Like many students he hoped the teachers wouldnt be too strict but he also hoped he could make a good first impression, because in his last school he wasn't very popular and never talked to anyone. Once he dried himself off he picked out a white t-shirt with a black nike logo on it and black jeans with white vans. He looked into the mirror behind his wardrobe. His white fur perfectly contrasts the black clothing, almost making him look like he was from a movie from the 80s, accept from his lime eyes and the modern clothing.**(imagine** **a** **male** **version**** of Lilly)** He quickly grabbed his phone, turning off the music and left the room.

Before he went downstairs, he ran into Milly, his black fur sister who was a year younger than him.

"Morning Louie" Milly said as she walked into the bathroom.

As he walked downstairs, he could smell bacon coming from the kitchen, probably his mum cooking it for breakfast.

"Good morning, mum" said Louie

"Morning dear" she replied. Louie lived with his foster parents, Emma and Duncan Foster along with his sister Milly. His original parents died in a car crash 2 weeks prior.

"Sleep well?" she asked whilst placing a plate of bacon, eggs, beans and sausages in front of him on the table.

"Not bad thanks" He replied as he dug into his food. "Are you exited for your first day? She said with a smile on her face seeing him enjoying his meal

"Kind of, I think I need it to take my mind off something" he said with a sad face, thinking about his parents. "Ok, I wont be coming back till late tonight since im working late so no snacking and don't burn the house down!" she shouted so that Milly could hear her as she shut the door, leaving both of them to lock up and leave

"Bye then" Louie mumbled to himself as he picked up his bag and walked into the garage, turning on the light and revealing a white and lime green Porsche 718 Cayman GTS.

"Milly, i'll be waiting for you in the car!" He shouted as he hopped in and turned the ignition to let out a loud roar from the engine and opened the garage, exposing himself to the bright sun that waited outside. Once Milly had arrived and sat in the passengers seat, he sped off, leaving a cloud of dust behind him as he set off into the new day.


	2. First Impressions P1

**A/N: I've been noticed! Heres another chapter to my all but 1 reader. As always please comment and like so that I actually know people are reading it and I will write more, enjoy!**

**"This is interesting. I will keep and eye on this story." Thanks!**

Chapter 2: First Impressions

**Kates POV**

As I parked my Audi R8 in the school parking lot, Candy and Sweets ran up to the door.

"Hey Candy, Sweets. How are you both?" I asked as I stepped out.

"All is good! Went to America over the holidays, saw the sights, ate the food" Sweets said as we walked up the steps to the school entrance, only to be stopped by the roar of an engine.

"I wonder who that is" I thought as we watched a Porsche roll into a parking space and a semi-muscular white wolf step out of the drivers seat

"Wow." Candy and Sweets both said as they watched the unknown wolf walk through the school gates

"I just hope he's in my classes" I thought to myself

Time skip: 1st Period

As I sat in the far corner my homeroom, the bell pierced my ears for the first time in many and footsteps echoed outside.

"its going to be a rough day" i thought to myself. After a couple of minutes, people started walking into the room and into their temporary seats.

"Settle down class" Mrs Guest shouted above all the noise. "I hope you all had a good holiday" she said as she started taking the register, until she heard a knock at the door

"Excuse me class." _whisper whisper whisper_ responded the class.

"Please let that be the guy I saw earlier" I thought as his image came into my mind. "To be fair, he did look kinda handsome."

**Louie's POV**

As I walked into the classroom after the teacher, who i now know as Mrs Guest , everyone was staring at me. I guess I shouldnt be suprised as they have never seen me before in their lives.

"It seems we have a new student class, introduce yourself." said Mrs Guest, saying the last thing that I wanted to do

"Uh, hey. My name is Louie Foster, I like videogames, I make music, and I have a sister called Milly"

"Well, go ahead and pick a seat" Mrs Guest said

I didnt want to bring any attention to myself so I sat in the corner next to a tan she-wolf, hoping that she wouldnt try to strike a conversation.

"I hope you like who your sitting next to, because this is your new table buddy for the year" she said whilst handing out pieces of paper."

Great.

**Kates POV**

Oh my god!!! I cant believe he sat next to me! Ok Kate, calm down, or he'll think your clingy...*sigh*.

"Hi, my name is Kate Collins. Whats yours?" No answer.

"Its rude to ignore someone." I said, bringing his attention to me.

"Sorry, I was still listening to music." he said scratching the back of his neck.

"My name's Louie, but you already knew that. Its a pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand. I took it and shook. I instantly felt a jolt in my stomach. His hands were so soft! It was like shaking hands with a big fluffy teddy bear. I must have blanked out for a couple of seconds because when I came back to the present, he had his hand, waving in front of my face.

"Hello? Kaaaate?" He said with a puzzled face.

"Sorry, I zoned out for a second there" I said, literally feeling the blood rush up to my cheeks.

"okayyy..." He said, turning back towards teacher.

"Well done Kate, grade A introduction!"

"The sheets i have given out have three different questions on them, I want you to ask your partners these questions and find out something new about them." Mrs Guest said, sitting down at her desk and tapping away at her keyboard.

Hooray.

**A/N Sorry for the awful upload rate, plz comment and like. Peace!**


End file.
